Fangirl Raid on the Nemesis
by Building Dreams
Summary: Several fangirls sneak onto the Nemesis, which isn't a problem for the Decepticons. But, with the power of cellphones and instant messaging, more then just several fangirls board the airship. Just how many are there? More then the 'Cons can count! Now that may be a problem not even Megatron himself can handle...
1. The Fangirls Are Coming

**I was inspired to write this story when I was reading ****_FanGirls? Scrap _****by my good friend Airachnid-Femme. I hope you enjoy this story, but it would be great if you read hers as well. Thanks! **

* * *

_"Knockout-" _A familiar voice on his comm. system spoke through that interrupted the silent victory to add-on to his list against the humans.

"Yes, Breakdown. I suppose Starscream is looking for me again?" The cherry red Aston Martin replied, his engine revving quietly in the background.

_"Worse, Megatron is. And if you don't get you bridge back over here, said seeker **and **leader will be out looking for you."_

"Our Master can't wait several more minutes, can't he? It's a rather lovely day out here in the dust bowl, partner, you really should have come."

The vain Decepticon over heard a sigh escape from his friend over the comm. _"And you know I couldn't have come, someone has to stay behind and fix up these drones while you are out scrapping up humans."_

"After all the work we do around the ship, we should at least get some time to ourselves besides recharging and refueling. It's not my nor anyone's fault that we have to ditch our stations to actually have some free time. At least I am doing something in my time, instead of grumbling on about Prime and Iacon relics."

_"Hold your glossa, Knockout. Soundwave monitors all frequencies, or have you forgotten that? You don't need said leader, commander, and communications officer after you. And as I recall, you talk about Prime quite often."_

"What? The mech's got sweet rims and he makes heavy-duty look _real _good. You know I can't keep quiet about nice details such as those. It takes skill to make heavy-duty look fine and natural."

If Breakdown were talking to his partner face-to-face, the medic would have seen the warrior rolls his optics and shake his helm. _"Look, you need to come back to base. Now." _

"Do I have to?" Knockout questioned, somewhere between annoyance and complaining. The long silence over the comm. answered him and he gave out in aggravated sigh, "...Fine. Send a bridge over to my coordinates. I'll see what the Master needs."

With that, the link was cut between them, sending over the air a chill of silence. Knockout strolled over to the side of the road, transforming to his full height just as the portal opened. He grumbled to himself as he walked through. It he was not kidding when he said is was lovely day out in the early evening of Jasper. For once, dust didn't stick the side of his finish or undercarriage, a few to none bugs were left in his grill, the roads were long and smooth - perfect for racing or just cruising - , and the temperature was just perfect, not too hot, not too cold. But, he had to leave because his _Lord _Megatron demanded his presence, and he better have a good reason for it too.

The Decepticon paid no attention to his surroundings, just keeping an optic ahead of him. He didn't even notice he small amount of movement not far behind him. Several sets of eyes peered from around the edge of a nearby boulder.

"Was that _really _him?" a voice whispered.

"Yes! It was!" another spoke, barely containing her squeals.

"Of course it was, who has an aft shinier than his?" one other said.

"Megatron?" a fourth girl said, though it sounded more like a question. The three before that spoke looked at girl who just spoke.

"Are you kidding?! No 'bot, Decepticon or Autobot, beats the sexy-ness of the perfection that is called Knockout!" the girl who had spoken first before declared, automatic to anyone that she was clearly crazy. The two who spoke of Knockout before with her nodded in agreement.

"...Except Megatron..." the other girl mumbled. She cringed when she heard a growl escape from the fangirls before her.

"Knockout. Has. The. Best. Aft. You hear me?!"

"Hush!" A fifth girl intervened. "I don't care if even Airachnid herself has the best aft-"

"That spider? _Please! _It makes me wonder what Breakdown saw in her in the first place!"

"I said HUSH! My point is, it doesn't matter. What does matter at the moment is that we get through the portal before it closes!"

The bickering group silenced and nodded.

"Good, now, let's go!" Immediately, the leader of the group sprung from her hiding place behind the large boulder, her small group of seven following her. "As soon as we get through, we need to keep this bridge open. What's a fangirl raid if it's only seven of us? We need more. After that, it's time to stalk and hunt down our prey! Onwards, to the Nemesis!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Review if you want me to update!**


	2. Slaggit Steve and Greg!

**Hello again! First off, I know I promised a few people that I would update ****_Speak No Evil, Speak Not At All _****first, but I have a ****_major _****case of writer's block on the pre-production of the next upcoming chapter. I am terribly sorry, but you are going to have to be patient with me. Second, I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter one. It means a lot to me, and it encourages me to continue writing. :)**

* * *

"_Sh!"_ The proclaimed leader of the seven fangirls once again hushed the group, placing a finger over her pursed lips to make sure that the meaning was clear. If this was to work out according to plan, they needed to keep the portal open. But, that wouldn't happen unless they kept absoloutely silent until the Vehicons left their stations at the groundbridge controls. No worries about Knockout and Breakdown, the two mechs left the moment the medic came through.

Finally, the alarm sounded, signaling the Vehicons on duty that at last they could have a break, and maybe a little refueling if needed. The troopers wasted no time in leaving from their stations to go to their much desired free time. In fact, they left so quickly that left the groundbridge open. And the fangirls? Unnoticed.

Perfect.

The head of the group scanned her eyes, peering from their hiding spot. Acknowledging that the room was truly desolated, she motioned for the group to come out of the shadows. As she and two others climbed up to the controls, the rest stayed below on guard to watch the door and warn the others above in advance.

One of the girls keeping watch removed her hands from her mouth, letting out her excited squeals that she had been holding in the entire time. Her whole body shook as she raised her arms into the air in glee. "Oh! I can't wait to feel the smooth frame of that sexy mech!"

"You mean Knockout, right?" questioned another standing beside her. Instantly, the girl shrunk into herself and she clamped her hands over her mouth again as she shook her head. "Who?" When the shy fangirl mumbled out the Decepticon warlord's designation, the other snapped. "That _pansy _is nothing when it comes to that shine of that drop-dead gorgeous medic!"

"M-Megatron is n-not a pansy! If you really want t-to call so-someone a w-weakli-ling, l-label St-starscream!" the first fangirl argued, though she stumbled over her words in fright. She _did _have a reason to be scared, though. There were three others girls, rabid, crazy _fangirls, _who would kiss and worship the ground their favorite transformer walked upon - and they would do nearly - no, just about everything if anyone stood in their way or dissed their idols. Even inflicting harm upon others were fangirls known to do, and that is something that this die-hard Megatron lover didn't want happening to her from the saw-chopping medic stalkers.

"That so-called _mighty _lord of the Decepticons _is_ a pansy!" butted in one of the other fangirls of Knockout's before the other could respond. "He sends out others to do his dirty work for him. At least Starscream has the _tanks _to do all that work. No wonder he wants to take control. Who would want to listen to a buckethead like Megatron?" She paused a moment and saw that the first of the fangirls to speak about to open her mouth, but she cut her off. "Don't answer that..."

The second girl from before that had slurred insults about the warlord etched a sly smirk into her face as she took her turn to speak. "Starscream, his finish may not be as lustrous as my little smexy's paintjob, but slag it looks good! And those heels? Primus, he wears them so _fine, _even if he's a mech!"

"Starscream? Oh, _please..._Give me a break!" said the final of the four girls joining the conversation.

* * *

A set of eyes rolled from above up as a small bicker ensued below. First it started out as if Megatron was to be favored, next it went to if Knockout's finish was better than Starscream, or if the said Seeker was truly the skinniest mech there was...until compared to Soundwave.

The head of the fangirls shook her head in disapproval down at the feud below. She continued to watch until the sound of a key being pressed and an 'uh-oh.' Turning around, she saw one girl with one foot raised in the air above the place where she stepped down, looking horrified. The other next to her shared the same expression. Whatever they did wasn't good.

The screen they faced flashed red, flashing warnings in Cybertronian. The three of them frantically look between one another, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Just _what _did you do?!"

They looked over to the groundbridge, seeing the portal twitch and begin to shrivel up.

Well, that answered their question.

Looking towards the ones at fault, the leader narrowed her eyes as she questioned them. "Can either one of you fix this? If the groundbridge closes, than we'll be in some deep scrap!"

One of the two girls pushed her large glasses back up to its proper place, and nodded. "It will be child's play."

* * *

Knockout kept his helm lowered so that Megatron would not see the sight of his optics roll. His digits twitched and his joints ached. How long had he been here, kneeling in front of his Master and listening to the tyrant rant out in rage about his absence? He didn't even care to keep track. If he did, he would have been lost after a few Earth minutes.

In the back of the vain medic's processor, he silently begged for his leader to just get on with his punishment so that he could be on his merry way back to the lab and touch-up on his finish. In fact, Knockout was so tempted to just stand up and leave. Not like the warlord would notice with all the blabbering he was doing.

Just as the medic was about to give into temptation and relieve the stress of his joints due to his current position, the room fell utterly silent. It was as if the universe turned off the world's voice-box. Megatron's long bashing out on him just stopped. No fading out. No last words. Just halted mid-sentence as if someone cut out his glossa. And if that were true, may Primus bless whoever that was.

Red optics looked up to see Megatron, his own piercing optics wide and mouth agape. Wandering over to Soundwave, whom the Decepticon leader face, showed upon the visor of the said silent mech a large mass boarding the Nemesis via groundbridge.

Megatron shook his helm, coming to a belief that what Soundwave was presenting was occurring this moment. His warship was being invaded. By what? He didn't know. And how whatever was currently boarding onto his ship acquired a groundbridge? And, the _precise _coordinates to a _flying _and _animate _object in the sky?

The hardened gaze of the mighty leader fixated on the coordinates. His optics ridges furrowed and his shark-like denta were shown as a sharp snarl escaped from his throat. "_Knockout! _Explain to me how the coordinates that our _invaders _used to board my warship just so happen to be the exact ones that we used to gather _you _back here?!"

A flash of cherry red bolted up, raising his arms in defense fearfully. "I-I don't know my L-lord! I swear upon my spark! I must have been followed!"

"Oh _really? _That I find a little hard to-"

"Forgive me for the intrusion, Master," Starscream interrupted, his wings lowered submissively. "But I might be able to come to a conclusion on how our intruders were able to board the ship."

The gladiator glared down at Starscream, his fists clenched and just moments away from batting the seeker into the nearest monitor. Though, even with his temper at its highest and menacing stare, the warlord nodded. "Very well, Starscream."

Nodding in return to the warlord, Starscream forwarded his attention to the their chief medical officer. "Knockout, just _who _were managing the groundbridge controls when Breakdown came to greet you?"

"How am I supposed to know? All the Vehicons look the sa-"

"Just tell me, you fool! No excuses."

"Fine, fine. I believe one of the two was that one that's been fawning over you ever since you slapped him across the face...Ah, yes, Steve! Now, I don't know about the other one..."

Starscream let out an aggravated sigh. "No need to tell me, I know..." The seeker brought a servo to his face, his optic ridges furrowed as a frown etched his face and his wings twitched in annoyance. "You were followed, that I do not doubt."

"How do you know?" Megatron questioned.

"Because this has happened before... Steve and Greg left the groundbridge open. _Again._"

* * *

**Slaggit the both of you, Steve and Greg! Well, now we know who the blame lies on. XD Review please?**


End file.
